


爱的教育

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 小猫咪其实可以学会道理。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 6





	爱的教育

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例抗议

“我真的好受伤，甜心。难道我对你不够好吗，难道我没有给你关心和爱吗？”  
从服从盘的神经毒素中解脱而出，Loki看到了Grandmaster失望的脸。  
“Daddy……”Loki试探着开口。  
“我以前是你的Daddy，现在不是了。甜心，或许我们…可以有一个新的开始，”Grandmaster笑着说，“叫我主人。”  
Loki听出来了这里面的区别。Daddy会给予食物、关心、照料，而主人，主人拥有他的全部身心，他却无权向主人索求什么。  
“你在想什么呢？小猫咪，快来主人怀里。”他的主人呼唤他。  
Loki顺从地从地上爬起来，却被呵斥：“小猫咪是不会两条腿走路的。”Grandmaster真的生气了，他要他爬过去。以前，Daddy从来没有让Loki在地上爬过。Loki多少还能骗自己：就算他跪在Grandmaster胯下，就算他管Grandmaster叫Daddy，就算他服从Grandmaster的一切指令，他们也是平等的。现在不是了。  
他失去了Daddy的宠爱。  
Loki爬到Grandmaster面前，Grandmaster奖励般地拍拍他的头。可Grandmaster却对他的反应不满意：“你不喜欢这样吗，甜心？难道你不喜欢和主人在一起吗？”  
不，Loki当然喜欢和Grandmaster在一起。他喜欢被人注视，他喜欢受到嘉奖，哪怕这其中夹杂着羞辱，他也无法抑制这些感受。  
“我喜欢，主人。”Loki当然可以多说点什么，把自己的喜欢说得天花乱坠，把自己的情感夸张到自己都认不出来。但Loki不想这么做，他不喜欢自己的喜欢。他讨厌这种感觉，讨厌自己跪在地上，被爱抚却感到愉悦。  
他应该感觉恶心，他应该想要逃离。  
“怎么了，甜心？”Grandmaster托着Loki的下巴，“你不高兴。我可以感觉到，把你的不高兴说出来吧，告诉给你唯一的主人听。”  
唯一的主人。好像Loki离开了他就无法存活似的，可Grandmaster确实是唯一的主人。  
“我害怕你离开我，”Loki随口扯了个谎，“我害怕你丢下我。我害怕你因为、因为我的背叛而离开我。”  
Grandmaster笑着说：“你害怕我的怀抱不再属于你，你害怕我拥抱着别人。你可真可爱，甜心，你这么可爱，我怎么会离开你呢？”  
“你所需要的，只是一点点惩罚。惩罚过后，你就又是我最喜欢的小猫咪了。主人会永远爱你的，甜心。除了我，还有谁会这样关心你、爱护你呢？”

Grandmaster把他绑到一个“专用”的架子上。手臂左右展开，被牢牢束缚住，双腿也被分开，腰肢也被约束住，重量分布均匀。按Grandmaster的以往口味来说，这太简单了。  
Grandmaster站在Loki身后，从后面搂住他，对着他的耳朵哈气，说：“你现在在想什么？”  
在想你要怎么折磨我。“我现在什么也没想，主人。”  
“真不乖，说谎，”Grandmaster把一枚润滑过的肛塞毫无征兆地插入Loki体内，“本来我想的是，一次惩罚就足够了。可是你说谎了，甜心，会有两次惩罚。”  
他怎么知道我在说谎呢，这毫无道理。“我没有说谎，主人。”  
“嘘，停。亲爱的，你又在说谎。你为自己争取到了三次惩罚，”Grandmaster撸动着Loki的阴茎，只以少许润滑剂，“我有很多…特殊能力，比方说，我可以读心。”  
“但多数时候我都不用，否则游戏的乐趣在哪里？告诉我，你现在在想什么？”  
如果你可以知道我在想什么，却仍要逼问，这就太“有趣”了些。Loki没有说话。  
“你现在可不是什么都没想，甜心，对主人要诚实。”  
Loki现在唯一的想法就是停止思考，可他根本无法控制。他想嘲弄Grandmaster，又想鄙夷自己；他想控诉Thor，转而又觉得是自己的问题，是自己太相信Thor了。他本可以不遭受这一切，他可以不做Grandmaster的小猫咪，他可以不背叛Thor。甚至，他可以不背叛Grandmaster，他可以做Daddy的甜心。不，Loki不该堕落至此，无论说得多么好听，Grandmaster只是视他为玩物而已。  
Loki听到Grandmaster在他耳畔低笑。他听到了，他在笑。  
“看起来你需要一些引导，”Grandmaster说，“你的小可爱在我手里，你感觉怎么样？”  
润滑剂真的太少了，Grandmaster又太用力了，快感中开始夹杂疼痛。Grandmaster握住阴茎直至带来疼痛，“告诉我，告诉你的主人，你感觉怎么样？”  
“疼。”Loki吐出一个音节。  
“加上‘主人’，你是主人的小猫咪，对吗？”  
你是个变态，这样想着，Loki刚想习惯性地撒谎说“我是主人的小猫咪”，他突然意识到，Grandmaster要实话。虽然不知道惩罚是什么……  
“我不是你的小猫咪，主人。”Loki试探着说，Grandmaster没有对他的阴茎施加惩罚，似乎对此很满意。  
“正确，对主人一定要诚实。很快，很快你就会承认，你是我的小猫咪的。”  
Grandmaster拿出尿道棒，插入Loki的尿道中。疼，但仍可以忍受，情况没有那么糟。  
“这根似乎不合适。”Grandmaster用尿道棒抽插着Loki的尿道，确定Loki可以承受下一根了。他用一根更粗的代替了现在的，继续用尿道棒操着Loki脆弱的尿道。  
疼痛几乎无法忍受，但他的阴茎依然挺立。尿道棒在里面，他无法软下来。他被停滞在一个即将高潮的时刻，又被迫承受着痛苦。Loki转过头，他想看着Grandmaster的脸，想确定这场“惩罚”进行到了哪里。可固定着他的架子，让他只能看着前面，看着空气。  
“我在这里，甜心。”Grandmaster对着Loki的耳朵说，“我在，我没有离开。主人不会离开你。”  
你不是我的主人，我不是任何人的宠物。  
“似乎我们可以开始了。”Grandmaster把尿道棒一插到底，让Loki的阴茎处于完全勃起的状态。然后在尿道棒顶端接了一根线。一根电线。  
疼痛由内而来，似乎被电击的不只是他的阴茎，他的内脏，他的五脏六腑都被外来的异物蹂躏着。他的整个小腹都在疼痛，可他无法移动，他被牢牢地束缚在架子上，被固定在这里，如此无助，如此绝望。  
他无法逃离这里，他无法逃离Grandmaster为他编织的陷阱。他永远陷在这里，疼痛而又快乐，无法结束这一切，只能被动的接受。  
“好了，甜心。不哭了，”Loki因泪水而看不清Grandmaster的面容，“结束了。”  
Grandmaster把他放了下来，搂抱着他，拍着他的头，就像爱抚一个宠物。Loki想站起来，可他的双腿颤抖，他只能趴在地上，就像宠物一样。  
“告诉我，你在想什么。”  
“我什么都没想，”他太累了，他现在真的什么都没想，突然Loki意识到他应该补上一句，“主人。”  
“你可真乖。”Grandmaster摸着Loki耳边的头发，“看着我的眼睛，小猫咪。”  
Loki看向Grandmaster。  
“你后悔了吗，后悔背叛我，从而要接受惩罚了吗？”  
“是的。”他怎么能不后悔呢，以前Daddy从来不会这样，Daddy的折磨在主人面前宛若儿戏，“我不该这么做，主人。”  
Grandmaster笑着，弯下腰，深深地吻了他的小猫咪。看，教会小猫咪道理并不难。


End file.
